Syn Shenron
|-|Syn Shenron= |-|Omega Shenron= Summary Born from the One-Star Dragon Ball, Syn Shenron (or Yi Xing Long, the One-Star Dragon) is the most evil and powerful of all the Shadow Dragons, having been born from the greatest and most selfless wish of all - Mr. Popo's wish to resurrect all those that Frieza had killed on Namek. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B | 3-B Name: Syn Shenron / Yi Xing Long | Omega Shenron / Super Yi Xing Long Origin: Dragon Ball GT Age: 28 years old (Was born from the wish to revive all those Frieza killed on Namek, which took place in Age 762 while the Shadow Dragon Saga takes place in Age 790) Gender: Male Classification: Shadow Dragon Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Flight, Power Mimicry (Seemingly copied Goku's 10x Kamehameha), Telekinesis, Possibly Portal Creation | All previous abilities, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (He can control negative energy), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-High; regenerated from chunks of slime after being blown apart by the Dragon Fist and can reform from the Dragon Balls when he fires them into someone's body) Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (Thrashed a blind Super Saiyan 4 Goku before he received a powerup from his friends, easily killed Nuova Shenron) | Multi-Galaxy level (Comparable to Black Smoke Shenron, who immediately destroyed the galaxies surrounding his home world upon his birth, and his own Negative Karma Ball would've gradually destroyed the universe). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than SSJ4 Goku before his powerup) | Massively FTL+ (Even faster than before, much faster than Goku and Vegeta) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic | Multi-Galactic Durability: Multi-Galaxy level | Multi-Galaxy level (Could tank SSJ4 Vegeta's strongest attacks and survived Gogeta's Big Bang Kamehameha, though it caused him to regurgitate the Dragon Balls) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, Galactic with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range, Intergalactic with ki blasts and attacks, Universal over time with the spread of negative energy Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Syn Shenron is an incredibly cunning and pragmatic fighter who works to prevent his opponents from getting any advantage over him, using his powers creatively to escape harm and survive. Weaknesses: Syn Shenron is quite arrogant. | A strong enough attack can cause him to regurgitate the Dragon Balls and return to his base form, though he can easily reabsorb them. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Born from the immense amounts of negative energy created by Mr. Popo's wish to resurrect all those Frieza killed on Namek, Syn Shenron is the most powerful of the seven Shadow Dragons. Dragon Ball Absorption: By consuming the other Dragon Balls, Syn Shenron can transform into his Super Shadow Dragon form, known as Omega Shenron, gaining a huge boost to his power and the abilities of his fellow Shadow Dragons. Even if he doesn't absorb all of them, he'll still assume the form, just weaker. If he is significantly damaged by an attack, it can cause him to regurgitate the Dragon Balls and return to his base form, though he can easily reabsorb them if given the chance. *'Dragon Thunder:' Gained from Rage Shenron, this technique allows Omega to blast his foes with powerful bolts of lightning, or, by impaling them on his spikes, electrocute them directly, dealing severe damage. *'Heat Armor:' Inherited from Nuova Shenron, this is an ability that allows Omega to increase his body temperature to a level so great that it surpasses the heat of the sun and provides him a measure of protection thanks to the sheer heat, which can badly burn those unfortunate enough to come into contact with him. *'Regeneration:' Thanks to Rage Shenron, Omega has the ability to regenerate from lethal wounds and even having his entire body destroyed by converting it into a thick slime, from which he can reform his body. *'Super Ice Ray:' Omega can fire two beams from his eyes that will freeze anything they strike, an ability he inherited from Eis Shenron. *'Whirlwind Blade:' In a twist on Oceanus Shenron's technique, Omega sweeps his hand, striking his opponent with a whirling spiral of crimson energy. *'Whirlwind Spin:' Another technique of Oceanus Shenron's, Omega puts his hands forwards, blasting his opponents with powerful winds that can cut them apart. *'Dragon Booster:' Omega can fire the Dragon Balls from his body to embed them in the body of another and corrupting them with his negative energy before he explodes from inside of them and regains his complete body. *'Negative Karma Control:' The greatest power afforded to Omega by his transformation is the ability to release the negative energy within his body and control it, spreading it across Earth to cause worldwide disasters and threatening to consume the entire universe. He can channel this negative energy for his most powerful attack, the Negative Karma Ball, a massive, crimson sphere of energy that he describes as the sum total of all humanity's sins. Key: Base | Omega Shenron Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Air Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Dragons Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sadists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 3